2000 miles
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Another song fic. This is for Raventhedarkgoddess, I have my reasons. Lyrics borrowed from 2000 miles by Mest. I'm really bad at summaries so please read to see what it is about.


****

2000 miles

Cyborg stood up slowly as he staggered towards the kitchen, it was just like the rest of his apartment small, cramped and dirty. He hated living here but he had no choice, after the events at the tower he needed to get away from them, he needed to get away from her. He was about to open the fridge until he heard his phone begin to ring.

__

Did I miss your call again?  
No, you never called it was a thought inside my head.  
Did I take the fall again?  
I shoulda payed attention to all the words you said

He looked towards the phone was sitting next to the answer machine on the table, his vision was slightly blurry thanks to whiskey he had just drank, he stumbled out of the kitchen and picked it up, holding it against his tired looking face.

"I'm here" he said to the empty line, he knew she couldn't hear him, part of him wished she could, he needed her in his life. He dropped the phone to the floor and walked back towards the kitchen, picking up his empty glass as he walked.

"I shouldn't be doing this" he said to himself as he opened the fridge and lifted out another bottle of whiskey. If her couldn't forget her normally he would drown her memory out of his head.

Cause I lost today.  
I'm not okay.  
Heartbreak, a fake smile, and 2000 miles.

He sat back down on his mouldy chair, opening the bottle slowly as he started at the blank TV screen. He poured some of the vile brown liquid into his glass and slowly began to drink it, closing his eyes each time he swallowed. Each time he did he felt the pain he felt go away slightly, the only problem was every time he didn't drink the pain came back, but it came back worse than before.

__

I check my caller id.  
Now there's every number but the one i want to see.  
I've been falling apart.  
Since you been gone  
I don't know where I need to start.

He looked at the phone again, he could hear the women's voice telling him to replace the hand set.

"Why should I lady?" he asked as he looked at it, his speech was slurred thanks to the whiskey, "The only person I want to talk to doesn't want to talk to me" he said as he put the hand set back in its place on top of the phone and returned to his glass of whiskey, he didn't even notice that it was empty.

__

Cause I lost today.  
I'm not okay.  
Heartbreak, a fake smile, and 2000 miles.  
Away she is.  
I can't live like this.  
Heartbreak, a fake smile, and 2000 miles  
Heartbreak, a fake smile, and 2000 miles.

He remembered the last time he had saw her face, frowning at him because of the stupid thing he had said, he had forgotten what exactly he had said to her but he knew it was stupid. He wished he could turn back time and stop himself from saying whatever he said. He finally realised his glass was empty and smashed it in his hand, he didn't know why he did it, he just felt like making something other than his heart break today. He dropped the shards of broken glass to the floor as he raised the whiskey bottle to his lips.

If I told you that I _love__ you would it matter at all?  
If I told you that I need you would you catch me if I fall?  
Cause I lost today.  
I'm not okay.  
Heartbreak, a fake smile, and 2000 miles.  
Away she is.  
I can't live like this.  
Heartbreak, a fake smile, and 2000 miles  
Heartbreak, a fake smile, and 2000 miles_

He felt his eyes get heavy as he dropped the half empty bottle to the floor, his vision started to fade to darkness.

"I miss you Rae" he whispered to the ceiling before he closed his eyes and started to snore gently, moving his body slightly in an attempt to make himself a little more comfortable.

"I love you Raven" he said as he dreamed of holding her in his arms once again, he could be at least happy in his dreams. Suddenly the phone started to ring, Cyborg didn't hear it he was already lost in his dreams, the phone continued to ring until his answer machine sprang into life.

"Hi this is Vic, sorry I must be out so leave your message after the beep" said Cyborg's voice, only it sounded more depressed and empty of any and all happiness.

"Hello Cyborg listen please pick up we need to talk" said Raven' s voice, it sounded equally depressed and alone, her tears could be heard falling from her eyes, "Cyborg please come home I need you, I love you" she said before the answer machine cut her off, the zero changed to a blinking one. Cyborg shifted in his sleep and knocked the table over, smashing the small answer machine with his huge metal arm, destroying the only chance both of them at being happy again, destroying the last chance he had of seeing her face.

xxx

Ok not the best attempt at a sad song fic but what can you do.


End file.
